


Beautiful Liar (Ford x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Sex, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he doing down there, this Stanford Pines guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Liar (Ford x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After yesterday’s episode as well a few other sources of inspiration... this just had to be written. Also I used sniggysmut’s (from tumblr) tattoed!Ford pic (I’ll link it later) during a certain scene because well, I thought it just fit him tbph. I was listening to “Beautiful Liar” by Beyoncé and Shakira at the time. Enjoy kiddos. ;)

Twins. They were twins. Though it was pretty hard to believe it, what with Stan looking slightly, if not older than Ford. Still, the fact that there were two of them walking and talking about started to make the wheels in my head turn at the endless possibilities.

Ford only appeared when he was hungry or if he needed the occasional breath of fresh air. Even his time down in the basement for long periods of time wasn't at all healthy. What exactly did he do down there anyway?

Dipper had mentioned that Ford was doing some crazy science-y stuff in the basement that involved some journals or whatever. The young boy then began to speak very animatedly about them and his great uncle's work but my mind was wandering about elsewhere. Rarely left the basement huh? And something about another secret room? 

That's something I wanted to see for myself. Stan didn't seem too happy that I was sticking around long after the shop was closed or the fact that I made his brother something special to eat: my famous spinach fettuccine casserole. I had it in some tupperware and carried it pass the secret door behind the vending machine--brilliant idea by the way, building a secret room and using the vending machine as a cover.

Anyway I decided to check the basement firstly before checking the second room Dipper had also told me about, when I saw Ford haunched over the desk lost in his work.

Even from behind he looked so much different than his brother, it was very strange but I just couldn't back out now, I wanted to see this to the end. Clearing my throat a little to get the older man's attention he didn't acknowledge me until I propped myself up against the edge of the desk and clear my throat again more obviously.

Ford looked up at me with a rather stoic look, perhaps he was thinking that I was some sort of illusion brought on by lack of sleep or cabin fever. I smiled at him and held up the packaged food and told him what I brought. Ford blinked a couple of times then shook his head before replying; a small awkward smile appeared on his face.

Wow, even when he smiled like that I couldn't help myself to think that he was really super cute. He took the tupperware from me when our hands brushed together and I looked down noticing his hands. I had temporarily forgotten that he had that extra finger on each hand and when I looked up at him again meeting his eyes anew, I felt the heat rising to my face then looked away nervously.

In the hopes of trying to make the meeting less uncomfortable than it was starting to be, I asked him what he was working on since he seemed to be so self involved with it. The conversation began to grow and soon we were laughing, making jokes and then the subject of intimacy came around. Sure I've had my fair share of intimate moments in the past but it seems that in Ford's case he was most knowledgable of the act of it through books and theory. The man never seemed to have had the opportunity to practice what he preached. 

I had absolutely no problem in volunteering to show him. Leaning down I pressed my lips against his and just as I thought he was nervous. I'm not sure what or why even though I wanted this: that I wanted him.

"You're so cute," I murmured with a smile and kissed him again, my eyes drifting shut. 

Ford was awkward at first, his body stiffened and he seemed to be holding in his breath. I still couldn't believe he never even kissed a girl before... I guide his hands where he should hold and touch me. His hands were so cold, most likely because he was nervous; I even felt his fingers tremble a little.

My arms raise to wrap around his shoulders, my fingers curled around the back of his graying hair and my nails lightly graze at his scalp. I both felt and heard him groan at the contact causing me to smile against his lips.

Ford began to reciprocate my earlier kisses with his own inexperienced ones until he became a little bolder, his hands now moving and roaming about my body. One hand cupped over one of my breasts, the other reached around curving down over the center of my ass. 

I shivered delightedly having such strong hands on me. His extra digit added more to the fantasy as if there was more than one person in the room with us, it was a very strange feeling as well as thought to be perfectly honest. I didn't care though, this was amazing.

I reached under his sweater to feel the soft thick curls of his chest hair as well as the excited pulse of his heart under my finger tips; Ford moaned softly between our lips again, "You like that?" I asked in a hushed whisper, he nodded and removed his glasses as well as his trench coat followed by his sweater.

My breath hitched when I saw what an amazing physic Ford kept hidden under his clothes. It was obvious that he kept himself active for an older man. His muscles weren't ripped so to say but they certainly had shape and a definition that looked very desirable on him. 

Shaking myself out of my daze I walked over to another perch where we could be of equal height at least for a while and I reached for him. Running my hands up his arms and slowly across his chest I next reached up over his collarbone, up the sides of his neck, and over his rough stubbled cheeks. My thumbs ghosted over those impressively masculine cheekbones; Ford's eyes continued staring into me as though he were studying what my next moves would be. Calculating, anticipating though hungrily desiring for more.

"Take it off," I ordered and raised my arms up so that he could remove my shirt. 

I noticed how thickly he swallowed as he curled his hands under the hem of my shirt and pulled it off me then stiffened as he took a good look at my (favorite color) bra; he was so adorable. I fought hard not to laugh at him, "They don't bite, so there's no need to look so scared. Come on touch them again." 

We played this game of cat and mouse, I not only showing him what I liked but teasing him as well. I wanted him worked up, I wanted to see him flustered and undone and I knew that in the end I would see him like that. By the time I dropped his pants he was perfectly ready for me, I wanted a taste right then but that would come later I needed him inside me. It was stop and go for a while but then we finally got into a good slow pace.

"The books never mentioned anything about this," he grunted and began to circle his hips, "God in heaven, this is amazing."

"Oh Ford..." I gasped and moaned, my legs wrapped tightly around his thrusting hips and I pulled myself up to hug him tightly. Our translucent reflection caught my eye against the glass cabinets behind Ford's driving body. We looked incredible together or so I thought when I had also noticed a strange pattern in the center of his back. A tattoo? Colored? Oh, it must have been one of those special glow in the dark ones. I would have to ask him later to show it to me, if I remembered of course.

"Ah-ahh!" Ford had angled himself to hit that particular spot inside me that made me cry out in pleasure, "Oh Ford please more!"

I felt him smile against my cheek then he pulled me into another deep kiss, my nails dug into his shoulders and I dragged them down his arms. He groaned and hissed between our lips, his hands then returned to touch and caress my breasts anew. The rough warmth of his hands covered me while his thumbs pressed and circled my nipples and caused that oh so sudden jolting tug below my navel; a sensation alarming me that I was close to orgasm.

"Yes like that," I panted, my mind swimming with delirious thoughts and needs of satisfaction.

Ford didn't seem that far behind himself, his hips snapping up faster against mine until at last he was hitting my g-spot over and over again, my body couldn't take it any longer and released around him. Ford groaned loudly and whispered something under his breath and held me close to him again. His own body taut and shivering while a new warmth inside me bloomed and coated my insides.

Mmm...

Opening my eyes I look up at him and smiled, Ford returned it with one of his own along with a gentle caress of his hand on my cheek; it felt wonderful.

"So, tell me the story behind your tattoo."

"What's there to know? I got it, it was itchy, the end." he then pulled out of me causing me to jut forward from the sudden reaction and saw he was starting to pick up his clothes.

"Oh come on," I pouted slightly, "What does it mean? You can tell me."

"Thank you for the food __________ and the um--lesson," He quickly rebuttoned his pants and pulled his sweater back on, "I'll return your container when I'm done with it."

And just like that he dismissed me; I've never felt so humiliated in my life. I felt foolish, allowing myself to be taken by my passion and for what? Just so I could have it thrown back into my face like some whore? Disgust filled my mouth while I pulled my clothes back on and left the basement without a second glance back.

A few days later I was tending the gift shop, Stan was with a medium sized group of people, giving them the extended tour when I see my tupperware container placed besides me, Ford's hand slowly retracted and he stood silently as though waiting for me to say something. I simply returned to the magazine I had been looking at earlier flipping the pages idly though my focus of interest long gone. 

"That casserole was actually pretty good, did you make it yourself?" Ford asked almost hesitantly and he winced when I looked up at him.

"Hmm? Yeah I did, it's my mother's recipie," I looked back down and turned another page.

"How did you make that cream in the middle? Do you usually cook your meals?"

"Ford what is this?" I had enough bullshitting around, what did he want.

"Look __________, the other day I know what I said and how I behaved was inappropriate. I just wasn't-- I mean--" he paused and took a breath then sighed and he looked back at me again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that, forgive me?"

I was just about to reply when Stan came walking in with the troupe of customers behind him announcing the various strange knickknacks he had on sale at the gift shop.

"How about we continue this conversation tonight? Unless you'd rather hide in your fortress of solitude?" I smirked and raised a quizzative eyebrow at him. 

Ford smiled genuinely then takes my hand and kisses it, "Tonight it is."

...


End file.
